


don't

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, Mikan's vauged about, Pre-Despair, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Today was going to be the day he soared so gracefully, like a swan on the water or a fallen angel-Shoji goes for a test drive. It's goes as well as you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [softly] don't
> 
> Did you think I was done writing about character no one cares about?? Haha, bitch, (please care about the student council with me please please)
> 
> I'm so tired
> 
> I mention it in the text but Shoji is the SHSL Speed Demon and Sosuke is the SHSL Pastry Chef.

“Aaaalright, we’re set.” The fierirey redhead rolled up his sleeves, stepping back from the camera he had mounted on a tripod with a grin and a thumbs up.

It was midday, and the sun hung in the sky like a pendulum, ready to swing down into starlight to rest for a good few hours. But that time was far in front; and the two boys were going to murder the time they had so recklessly it would be hard for them to breathe.  
Shoji grinned back, pushing his helmet over his head and flicking down the visor with vigor. His voice echoed from inside, mocking the kind of presenters you would hear on wrestling shows and other ‘sports’. “Laaaaaadies and gentlemean… behold! As I, the SHSL Daredevil…” he paused, flicking his wrist and letting the engine of his motorbike roar to life. “...Am going to be a kickass mother fucker.”  
With that, he turned away, and took his foot off of the floor - you could almost see fire in the skid mark he left behind as he took off.

Shoji Yoko was not a responsible boy. He worked hard, yes, and he was worthy of his position as class representative, surely. But as the SHSL ‘Daredevil’ (Speed Demon was his official title, but he thought it was ‘too lame’) he thought it was his duty to be reckless. And Sosuke Ichino was with him - a boy who knew nothing about bikes or danger, being a pastry chef - it got 10 times worse.

The exhaust fumes were a thick for as Shoji took off, his chest almost touching the handlebars as he leant forward for more aerodynamic-ness, feeling the wind run down his back and step on his spine with its conceptless feet. The chill it gave him made him grin harder, and pick up speed. His wrist twisted so delicately, yet the bike revved and roared like a cat with it’s tail under someone’s heavy boot, and the front wheel jumped up as he pulled it back for one, two, three seconds. He was an expert in his field. The adrenaline could be heard echoing in his ears, and the daredevil’s eyes glinted as the ramp was put into view. It was a large one - the ramp he was going to jump for his final exam, no less - and today was going to be the day he soared so gracefully, like a swan on the water or a fallen angel-

He blacked out.

When he came to, the first thing he heard was ringing in his ears. The second thing he heard was a loud, obnoxious beeping noise. All he could smell was rubbing alcohol, and it bad his headache worse. Shoji tried to sit up with a groan, only to feel hands push down on his chest, before hastily lifting themselves off of him.   
“D-dude, you can't move… nurse said so.”  
“...Where am I? It's too damn bright.”  
“Nurse’s office. Paramedics are on their way.”  
Shoji managed to move his arm to cover his eyes without causing himself too much pain, only just registering the voice that the voice speaking was Sosuke’s. “What do you mean…? What happened?”  
The pastry chef didn't reply immediately, he tried to gather himself to recall the events of the crash. “You, uh… broke your leg. Crushed by your bike.”  
“...What.”  
“Oh, and, uh… you sprained your other ankle. Trying to escape your bike. And then broke your nose trying to walk after that. Knocked yourself out.”  
...That explained the banging headache.  
“I was so worried, dude. Luckily, one of the girl’s from Nanami’s class was passing by. She's a nurse, so…”  
“Sweet.” His voice was strained still, but he still sounded glad despite that. He heard Sosuke laughing, and let his mouth relax into a smile, albeit a slight (and pained) one. “But hey, at least we got some great footage, eh? That's gonna look like the _shit_ online.”  
You could feel the chill as Sosuke froze, and nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh… about that…”  
“Eh? Speak up, I think I've gone deaf in one ear.”  
The redhead laughed again, shaking his head. “I… didn't record it.”  
Shoji didn't reply.  
“I pressed record, I know I did!! But it's. Not there.”  
He remained silent for a few moments, his mind buffering as it processed the information.

**“FUCK.”**


End file.
